


Hide & Seek

by TeletubBOOs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dongsaeng Line, Fluff, Gen, Jealous!Hansol, M/M, Mystery, Naive!Seungkwan, The hyungs only appear for a little tho, Whipped!Chan, game, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeletubBOOs/pseuds/TeletubBOOs
Summary: Who knows a simply innocent game can lead into a big trouble?





	1. Planning For A Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> English wasn't my first language, so please bare with me.  
> Come shout at me to continue my fic here: https://twitter.com/ROSEBOO98

The hallway was full of student who's excitedly grabbing their belongings from their locker. Well, who wasn't excited to left the school as soon as possible after the last bell rang, especially when it's the last day of school before the summer break.

Even Seungkwan whom everybody recorgnised as the student who got the perfect attendance for 2 years in a row, was smiling brightly as he stepped out from his Biology class.

Seungkwan got a text from his friend saying that they were all waiting for him at the basketball court. Then he went to the court with light steps as he hummed to his favourite song.

 

 

As he got there, he only saw Chan on the bleachers. He sat down beside Chan and smiled at him. 

"Did I see it wrong or Boo Seungkwan is really smiling in the last day on his favorite Biology class?" asked Chan jokingly while handing a bottle of juice to Seungkwan. The said man just laughed as he drank the juice. "Well let's just say that I got a bonus point for this semester for my attendance record."

Both of them was just laughing and sharing their stories when the rest of their friends came after showering and changing their clothes.

"Is everybody here already?" asked Mingyu while drying his hair with a towel. "Where's Seokmin?" 

"Oh, he went home early because he 'accidentaly' hurt his head while falling from the stairs this morning," they just stared at Minghao with a confused looks on their face. "What?"

"Nothing" 

 

 

They ended up going to Seokmin's house, with Mrs. Chwe's car as usual. 

"Hello kids," said Mrs. Chwe as they got into the car. "Good afternoon ma'am" answered them cheerfully. They loudly chatted along the way, and laughing at Seungkwan and Hansol whose face was as red as an apple while being teased by Mrs. Chwe with 'why didn't you sleep over at our house anymore, honey?' and 'Hansol misses you so much'.

"Mom!" Hansol whined at his mother for teasing them too much. "Alright alright, I'm sorry. Oh look, we've arrived boys."

They thanked Mrs. Chwe and rushed out of the car to meet their friend. 

 

 

"Lee Seokmin, why didn't you told me you were sick you dumbass!" shouted Mingyu as soon as he opened the bedroom door. Seokmin who was reading a book got surprised and fell from his bed. They rushed to help him get back to his bed while shouting at Mingyu to shut the fuck up.

"I just accidentally fell from the stairs this morning because I-"

"Because he stared at Jisoo Sunbaenim too much that he lost his balance when Jisoo waved at him and fell stupidly," said Minghao with mocking smile on his face. Seokmin kicked him out of the bed and throwing pillows at him continuously.And they were all laughing at Minghao who's crying for help at them. 

"Okay stop it guys, let's get to the topic," said Mingyu as he tried to stop Seokmin for hitting Minghao.

They sat in circle -with Seokmin on the bed ofcourse- and started their discussion. Yup. They want to discuss about their vacation for this summer break. Actually, they already talked about this before at the school. But, it didn't went well because Jeonghan suddenly came and claiming that 'kids shouldn't go too far without adult's vision' or something like that. 

They have been friends since they were in middle school but they never had the chance to went on a vacation together. Moreover, it's Mingyu, Seokmin, and Minghao's last year in highschool and they want to makes memories before they split up for college. 

After discussing for a while with occasional hits for those who were giving ridiculous ideas, they agreed to rent a cottage at the beach. So they can swim and plays farious game while put up some firework for fun.

"Now the question is, where'd we rent the cottage?" asked Hansol.

"Nah, that's easy. I'll just ask Wonwoo hyung to rent one for us," said Mingyu happily. "Yeah, since asking my brother would be hard knowing that Jeonghan hyung is always with him anywhere, anytime," said Hansol as he played with Seokmin's phone lazily. 

After that, they decided to play some game with Seokmin's playstation while waiting for the sun to sets.


	2. Overthinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan just love his friends so much

Loud chatting and the sound of video games could be heard from inside of Seokmin's room.

The previously tidy bedroom turned into a huge mess as none of the 5 boys are willing to go to their own home even though the sun already had to say goodbye to them. 

They laid down at the floor carelessly while laughing at Mingyu who's now cursing a little bit too much because he always lose to Minghao in every single game they played. 

"Minghao, you fucking cheater!" Shouted Mingyu as he pointed at the TV screen that showed Minghao's character below a big 'WINNER!', and happily holding up a trophy. 

"No, you're just a big loser," said Minghao while munching on the food that Mrs. Lee gave them a while ago. 

"Umm.. guys, my mom just texted me, saying that she can't pick us up because she had something else to do," said Hansol whom now rested his head on Seungkwan's lap. 

"Nah, it's okay. I think i'd stay overnight here," said Chan. The others noded, agreeing his words. Well, everyone except Seungkwan. "Boo, are you staying too?"

Seungkwan only smiled at Hansol while stroking his hair.

"I think i'll just go home," said him softly, eyes now focused on his other friends who's now arguing about the foods. Seriously, why did this small circle of friend loves to argue so much?

"And you?" Continued him. Hansol seems to think for a while, but then decided to go home with him.

 

After saying goodbye to their friends and Seokmin's parents, Hansol and Seungkwan picked up their belongings and began leaving the house.

Their houses were 5 bus stops away from Seokmin's house, but they decided to walk together anyway.

 

Hansol only wore his thin summer school uniform without the vest, so the night breeze that blew quietly was enough to make him shivered. 

He looked at the man beside him whom kicking the small rocks once in a while along the way. 

"Hey Hansol," called Seungkwan, not even looking at the said man as he kept his gaze focused on the dim road. "I forgot to bring the spare keys to my house," continued him, clearly embarassed by his own careless attitude.

Hansol only chuckled at him and pulled out his phone from his bag, texting his mother.

"My mom said you can sleep over tonight," said him with a smile plastered brightly in his face. Seungkwan only mouthed a small 'thanks' as return.

Then they continued their way back to Hansol's house. Both stayed quiet, just simply enjoying each other's presence through the chilling early summer night.

 

 

They arrived at Hansol's house at around 7pm.

After putting their things in Hansol's room, they takes turn on changing their uniform into a more comfortable clothes.

Hansol was on his laptop when Seungkwan came back from the bathroom, looking all cute with Hansol's light blue sweater that looks big on him.

He motioned Seungkwan to sat beside him on the bed. 

"Looks like the other already found a place for our trip," said him while pointing at the screen which shows a picture of a simple looking cottage near the beach from the link that Mingyu sent to their group chat.

There's a various photos from all around the cottage. Just like any other normal cottage, it was a two stories house with 3 bedrooms, 2 bathroom, and a kitchen. 

Looking simple, but the beach in front of the cottage looks beautiful. 

"Where is it?" Asked Seungkwan after he took a closer look on the pictures. Hansol only shrugged and said that Mingyu will take care of everything.

"I hope that this will be a great memories," said Seungkwan eyes still staring at the laptop. The tone in his voice makes Hansol immediately turned his head towards the older boy. 

"You okay?" Asked him worriedly. Seungkwan laid back on Hansol's bed, eyes now staring at the white ceiling. 

"I mean, all of us always been together since forever. We don't know where would the hyungs go after graduating," said him. Hansol only nodded, knowing where this conversation will go.

"I just want the best memories for us, for the hyungs, you understand what i feel right?" Asked Seungkwan, tears began to pouring out from his eyes.

He doesn't even care anymore if Hansol thinks that he's a crybaby. He cared about his friends, and they were all really precious for him.

Maybe he just overthinking, but the thought of having to live far away and lost contact from each other scares him. 

Hansol laid down beside him and stays silent. He knew that his bestfriend was the type who always thinking about others and afraid of being separated from each other.

So instead of answering his question, Hansol just turned sideway to face the older, hand stroking his hair. The gesture seemed to make Seungkwan calm down for a little.

"Let just enjoy the trip and we'll think about that later, ok?" Said Hansol softly, eyes never leaving his bestfriend's. Seungkwan huffed, but agreed to him anyway. 

They stayed like that for awhile untill they decided to go to sleep.


	3. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan almost exposing himself.

As the sun went up, the previously quiet and dark neighborhood started to turn into a busy place. From someone who's preparing their shop to open, to the one who's simply taking their dog for a walk to the park.

With light breeze that blew quietly and the warm sunshine shining through the trees, it is already a beautiful morning to begin with for everyone.

Well, everyone but Seungkwan.

The brunette was running from his home with his big ass bag rested on the poor man's back. Once in awhile cursed under his breath for waking up late.

It was all Jihoon hyung's fault for making him accompanied the older to a nearby cafe to gathers 'inspiration' for the song he's currently working on until midnight.

The boy arrived at Hansol's house a few minutes after, rushed to his friends who's currently started to put their bags and belongings inside the van.

"I'm sorry! Jihoon hyung asked me to accompany him until midnight and I woke up late this morning," said Seungkwan while catching his breath and putting his bag down from his back.

The others looked at him with confused look on their faces. "What are you saying?" asked Seokmin while taking some more bags from the terrace.

Seungkwan blinked a few times before pulling his phone up from his pocket. 

07.42 a.m.

He groaned and dramatically fell off the ground. "I tought it was 8 o'clock already and you guys would leave without me because I'm late!"

Seungkwan's friends laughed at his own foolishness. Even Minghao who's never laughed out loud before, was now rolling on the ground while smacking Mingyu who's just happened to be beside him.

"You guys are mean. I even forgot to take a bath and eat my breakfast," Seungkwan pouted at the boys in front of him. They were all only laughing at him even more, until Hansol told them to stop even though he was the one who laughed the loudest before.

They continued to pack their things into the van and waited for Chan to arrive since his house was the farthest one from the rest of them.

A few minutes later Chan arrived and they helped him putting the youngest's bag into the van. Then they said goodbye to Mr and Mrs Choi before heading off to their destination.

 

 

The journey was loud as expected. Hansol's brother, Seungcheol voluntary asked the group to take them to the cottage by himself. The main reason why he's doing this is because one of his friend lived near the cottage, and he told them that he's going to stay there to watch them. Just in case. 

With Seungcheol joining them, the ride became more fun and noisy since Seungcheol is still a kid by heart.

The ride either consist of them playing some games, singing their lungs out, or even messing with each other. 

Seungcheol would sometimes told them the details about the various place they passed by, until the story about the hard life of being a college student.

"That cafe on the left, is where I first met and asked Jeonghan to be my boyfriend," said Seungcheol quietly, eyes still focused on the road. 

They all awed at his words, even Minghao was taking a picture of that cafe with his phone.

"You asked him out in a cafe?" Asked Chan curiously. Sungcheol only raised an eyebrow while looking at Chan through the mirror.

"I thought you're some cheesy old man who asked Jeonghan hyung out at some fancy dinner with dramatic songs playing in the background and then make ou-" Chan's word were cutted out by Seungcheol who's throwing a pillow from the driver seat. 

Once again, they were all laughing delightfuly while continued to tease Seungcheol who's face now as red as an apple. And again, with Minghao filming and taking picture of everything. Much likely for blackmailing the older incase he tries to mess around with him

 

 

The previous bright blue sky started to fade into a beautiful colors of orange. Some of them were sleeping, even Seokmin who seemed like a kid who have a never ending energy was now snoring pretty loud while resting his head comfortably against Minghao's shoulder.

A few moments after, Seungcheol started to feel tired from driving. He asked Hansol who's sitting beside him that he was going to stop at the rest area for awhile.

Hansol agreed, since his body feels like it was going to break apart from sitting too much.

 

 

They arrived at the rest area, and Seungcheol turned off the van and rushed to the market to buy some coffee.

Hansol yawned and looked behind. There's Chan who's looked like he was playing some games on his phone, while the rest of his friends were asleep.

"Hey Chan," called him quietly, not wanting to wake up the others. Chan looked up at him, raised his eyebrows as if asking 'what?'.

Hansol asked Chan to accompany him to buy some food for the boys, which Chan gladly accept because he's been starving for quiet a long time already.

Before leaving the van, they opened the window a little for air and then locked the vehicle.

They went inside the store and found Seungcheol who was drinking his coffee slowly, trying to get rid of his sleepiness.

"Hyung if you're sleepy, just sleep for awhile. There's no need to rush," said Hansol while patting his brother's shoulder. Seungcheol only nodded and walked back into the van after taking the keys from Hansol.

After Seungcheol left, both of the group's youngest started to pick some food and drink for their friends. 

"Should we get more caffeine or food instead?" asked Hansol while looking at the colorful packaging of snacks and drinks in front of him.

"I don't know-" Chan paused for a second, he looked at the familiar brown bottle before picking it up and put it on the trolley. "For who?"

"Seungkwan hyung likes this chocolate drink right? I will heat it up so Seungkwan hyung will keep warm!" Said Chan while smiling brightly at him. Then he just realized what he just said to Hansol. His face turned into a bright shade of pink.

Chan turned around to grab some more chocolate for the others, hoping that Hansol didn't find him weird for saying that. 

But after waiting for a minute, Hansol didn't speak anything. And when Chan turned his focus onto him, he's surprised to find Hansol still staring at him with weird expression on his face.

"What's wrong hyung?" Asked Chan, trying to sound as normal as possible with smile plastering his face. Hansol shaked his head, seemed to be back to reality.

"Ah nothing,"

They continued their shopping quietly after that. Then they paid for the food, heat the drink, and walking back to the van.

"Wake up!" Chan shouted, loud enough for the rest of the group to woke up from their dream, all except Seungcheol who's sleeping with his earphone on. "What? Are we arrived yet?" Asked Mingyu half-awake, hand rubbing his own eyes lazily. 

"Unfortunately, no. But we got foods, so get up guys," said Hansol while giving the plastic full of snacks and drinks into Seokmin's lap. 

Hansol looked at his friends who's only like a minute ago looked like a bunch of sleepy kids with no will to keep their eyes open, now fighting over their favorite food item.

He smiled at his friend's behavior, until he realized that someone's missing. "Hyung, where's Seungkwan?" asked Hansol to Minghao.

"He said that he's going to wash his face or something. I don't know, i'm not even awake yet," answered Minghao as he tried to open the cap of the chocolate drink.

Hansol immediately rushed to the bathroom to check on his bestfriend. When he arrived there, he didn't see anyone in the bathroom. 

"Seungkwan you there?" said him once he entered the bathroom, but there's no answer.

He called for him again, louder this time. Still, there's no answer. He tried to call for him once again, until a small 'Hansol?' makes him turned his head towards the voice.

There's Seungkwan peeking out from the door belonged to one of the stall, looking at Hansol worriedly. Hansol rushed towards him and stood in front of the brunette.

"What's wrong, Boo?" asked Hansol, looking concerned. Seungkwan stares at him for a while before coming out from the stall and hug Hansol. "I had a bad dream."

At first, Hansol was shocked when Seungkwan suddenly hugged him. But then, a smile appeared on his face.

He gently strokes Seungkwan's hair while whispering some comforting words to the smaller boy on his arms. 

Hansol knows that his bestfriend was always over dramatic sometimes, but he admitted that he's curious with what kind of dream made Seungkwan this scared that he hid in the bathroom by himself.

But, he decided not to ask Seungkwan since he didn't want to make Seungkwan even more scared by asking what caused his fear.

So instead, he just stayed in that position and continued to stroke Seungkwan's hair.

 

A few minutes later, Chan came to the bathroom to tell them that they're ready to leave in ten minutes. 


	4. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding time with your best friends is always the best thing ever.

The rest area was a bit dark, as there's not so many vehicles going out around this time. 

Hansol and Seungkwan returned to the van shortly after. 

As they came back, the seatting arragement changed. With Mingyu sat at the front, trying to make a simple talk along the way so Seungcheol will keep awake. 

Continued by Minghao and Seokmin in the middle seat, which means Seungkwan and Hansol have to seat at the back.

They entered the van and sat on their seat. Seungkwan took his pillow from Seokmin and then he put it on the window so he can sleep some more.

"Hyung," called Chan softly towards the two boys sitting at the back, while peeking through the car door. "Can i sit with you guys?" Asked him carefully. 

Seungkwan smiled and moved to the middle. Hand patting the seat beside him, as if telling the younger to sit there.

Chan smiled and muttered a small 'thanks' before joining them. And once again, Hansol only stared at him weirdly before turning his attention towards the brunette who called his name for several times already.

"Hansol!" 

"What?" The blonde looking unfocused and sorry towards the older because he didn't hear him earlier.

"Please hand me the hot choco, I'm cold," said Seungkwan, lips pouting like a kid. Hansol hurriedly grabbed the brown bottle from the plastic bag beside him. Then handed the bottle to Seungkwan.

"Thank you!"

Then the group continued their journey quietly to the cottage.

 

 

Seungkwan was awakened abruptly by the flash of light passed by in front of him.

He glared at Minghao and Seokmin who's now laughing at the picture they just took of the three boys sleeping at the back. "Aww Seokmin isn't this cute?"

"Hansol and Chan looks really comfortable sleeping on your shoulder, Seungkwan-ah," said Seokmin while giggling quietly.

Seungkwan immediately looked at his shoulder. Indeed, Hansol was sleeping comfortably on his shoulder while clutching himself on the brunette's left arm, while Chan was sleeping peacefuly, once in a while snuggling deeper into Seungkwan to seek out for some warmth.

Seungkwan smiled and without even him realizing, he proceed to held both of his friend's hand and decided to go back to the dreamland.

 

 

"We're almost there!"

The boys woke up from their sleep and looked outside the windows. The sky was still dark, but they can see the beautiful beach on the other side of the road.

Finally the van went off the main road into a smaller path that leads to the beach. From afar, they can see a cottage standing beautifully at the side of the beach.

Seungcheol parked the van right in front of the cottage. They rushed out off the van with excitement.

"Whoa! This looks better than the pictures!" Said Mingyu while jumping around like a kid. After enjoying some cold fresh air and stretching their body for a bit, they grabbed their belongings from the van and put it in the terrace.

Seungcheol helped them arraging their bags out, and then he sighed, "Well boys, I'm going to leave now since Junhui said that there'll be a traffic if i go out a little over 6 am."

"If anything happens, just call me or Junhui okay? I'll text Hansol his number," said the older before waving at them and started driving off from the beach.

 

 

The cottage wasn't really big, but it looks cozy enough for them to spend their vacation here. 

As soon as you walked in, you'll greeted by the living room that connected directly into the kitchen. There's one big sofa which can be turned into a small bed, with a big TV sitting on the desk in front of the sofa.

The kitchen which facing the living room looks really neat, as there's also a dinning table separating them. Oh, and there's also two bathroom in the cottage, one located beside the stairs and another one upstairs.

"There's two rooms upstairs, each had one single bed and one bunk bed." Said Mingyu as he came back from checking the second floor. "I already put my bag in the first room, so go ahead and choose your own."

The five boys who's previously focused on their own world were now rushing upstairs, trying to find to the best room and bed they can get.

The first room was right in front of the stairs, and there was Mingyu's blue bag resting comfortably on top of the single bed. The room had two big windows which shows the beautiful dark blue sky filled with stars right on top of the sea.

Other than the outside view that the room got, the warm and fluffy carpet also became the reason why Minghao and Seungkwan rushed to put their bags on the bunk bed. "We sleep here!" The two boys shouted, giving a high-five to each other while giggling.

The other three huffed and rolled their eyes, then proceed to move to the other room right next to it. There's one clear window at the end of the hallway, which was attached from the wooden floor up to the ceiling, giving them another beautiful view of the side of the cottage.

Beside the window was the door to their room, right in front of the bathroom.

This second room was slightly smaller than the first one. But atleast it got the same fluffy carpet in the middle of the room, with a simple desk and a mirror beside the bunk bed.

"Can I sleep on the single bed?" Asked Seokmin to the other two, who's nodding their head as if telling him 'okay'.

With that, Seokmin started to unpack his luggage to find a pair of clothes to change. 

For about a minute Hansol and Chan only stood quietly at the door, until Chan started to open his mouth. "Hyung, is it okay if I sleep on top?"

Hansol turned to see the younger. He smiled at him and replied with a small 'sure'. Then they started to followed their hyung to find some clothes to change into.

 

 

Seungkwan walked in into the second room with loud steps. "Guys! Put on your jacket and let's see the sunrise!" The brunette smiled brightly at the three boys who's currently arraging their luggage at the side of Seokmin's bed.

They immediately rushed to grab their jacket and hoodies and followed Seungkwan downstairs to meet the others who's already waiting for them with cameras in their arms. 

 

 

It's 05.49 in the morning, and the sun wasn't up until 6 am. Which means they still have some times left to play around, or just simply talks to each other.

There wasn't any bench or log at the beach, but luckily, they bring two beach mat with them. 

After setting up the mat, they messily huddled up on top of it. Sitting as close as possible to each other as the cold wind blew towards them.

Chan sat at the far end, continued with Seungkwan, Mingyu, Hansol, Minghao, and Seokmin. They just sat there in silence, enjoying each other's presence while looking at the calm sea with the sound of waves from afar.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Said Mingyu softly, eyes glued to the tons of water in front of him. The others just hummed as agreement, smiles started to formed on their faces.

The youngest of the group turned his head slightly, watching his hyung smiling to themselves while enjoying the view. Then his eyes land on the chubby cheeks boy beside him.

Seungkwan wasn't smiling as wide as the other, which was quiet unusual for him. Chan noticed that Seungkwan was holding his own hand together on his pocket, trying to find as much warmth as possible.

He smiled to himself before grabbing his hyung's hand and intertwined their fingers. Seungkwan looked up to him with questioning looks plastered on his face.

"I'm cold," said Chan while pulling their intertwined hand into his hoodie's pocket. The older smiled at him and tighten their hand together.

Then they turned their head when Mingyu said that the sun began to rise. The six friends watched the sun goes up, with smiles that seems like it never leaves their faces. Once in a while taking picture of the view and themselves.

 

As the sun was already mid-way up, they started to lay down on the mat.

"We haven't got the time to enjoy this kind of thing with just the six of us," said Seokmin as he closed his eyes, feeling the wind hitting him softly.

"Will we able to do this again once we went to college?" Asked him afterwards, now turning his head to look at his friends beside him.

"Come on, we promised not to bring that up while we're here." Minghao whined and kicked Seokmin's leg.

They were all laughing at them. Well, not the kind of laugh that they did when they found something amusing. It's more of the kind of laugh to covers the many thoughts they had with Seokmin's words earlier.

Suddenly Hansol sat up, eyes watching the almost-bright sky. "Let's drink the hot choco and forget those things. We came here to have fun aren't we?"

And with that, they all moved around to sit in a circle. Enjoying the hot choco Mingyu made for them before.

They started to folling around, pushing back all the college and being separated things deep into their heads and learning to treasure the moment they had together right now.


	5. Worried Hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could make Jihoon worried?

After enjoying their hot choco, the boys picked up their beach mat and went back to the cottage.

All of them (except Minghao and Mingyu) were complaining about them getting hungry since the drink wasn't filling their stomach.

"Go wash yourself first. I know you guys just changed your clothes without showering, you nasty kids." Said Minghao jokingly while unpacking the food supplies he bought.

They headed upstairs as fast as possible to get their stuff and new pair of underwear and rushed to the bathroom.

Minghao just shakes his head watching all of his friend's behaviour. Then he realised Mingyu was still with him in the kitchen, trying to open a bag of chips from one of the plastic bag.

"You know when i said nasty kids, you're also counted as one." Said him lazily, both of his hands were folded together and foot tapping continuosly.

Mingyu only smiled awkwardly at him and put down the bag of chips he planned to eat before the other's finish showering.

"There's only two bathroom, do you expect me to shower with Seokmin or something like that?"

"Exactly."

Minghao smiled in victory when Mingyu rolled his eyes and walked back into their room to grab his stuff.

His focus was back into the ingredients that spread around messily (thanks to Mingyu) in front of him. The boy were thinking for a while, not sure on what to make for breakfast.

Then suddenly his phone buzzed. He picked up the call without looking at the caller's name.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god finally someone answered their phone," said someone from the line. He immediately knows who's this voice belongs to. "What's wrong, Jihoon hyung?"

"I tried to call Seungkwan for several times already but but he didn't answer. Is everything alright? Seungcheol told me he just drop you guys off at the cottage and left, that bastard." Jihoon sounded really worried, which is quite strange for him since the older never really shows this side of him, ever.

"Umm, yeah the boys were all taking a bath right now. Why did you sounds so worried hyung?" Asked Minghao. 

A few seconds passed, but Jihoon didn't even say anything. So Minghao asked him again about what's wrong because Jihoon wasn't the first person he expected to call them at 6 in the morning.

"When will you guys come back?" 

Instead of answering his dongsaeng's question, Jihoon asked other things that makes the chinese boy even more confused.

"The day after tomorrow?" Said Minghao, more like asking actually.

He heard Jihoon let out a deep sigh, before saying something quiet unbelieveable.

"I have some bad news."

 

 

Seungkwan came out from the bathroom upstairs after his quick showering.

He was about to go back into the kitchen when he heard someone calling his name. Then he noticed that the door in front of the bathroom was wide open.

The brunette peeked inside the room, expecting one of his friend inside doing whatever they're doing. 

But, the room was empty.

Seungkwan thought to himself, that maybe it was just him mishearing something. Then he proceed to continued his way downstairs.

 

"How am i supposed to not freaking out after hearing that, hyung?!"

Seungkwan stopped himself from walking down the stairs. From the stairs he saw Minghao still in the same place when they came back from the beach, talking with someone on the phone.

"Who knows if he still roaming around here now?" Said Minghao, layed his elbows to the kitchen counter. 

Seungkwan didn't mean to over heard his hyung's conversation with whoever that is on the phone. But what the heck does he meant by 'still roamimg around here' with that frustated expression plastered on his face?

A few minutes later, Minghao ended his phonecall with a little bit of arguments and sighed.

Then Seungkwan decided to came down to him. "Minghao hyung? You alright?" Asked the younger worriedly. The said man turned his head towards the voice, the weird expression that he had on his face before changed quickly into a bright smile.

"You're done showering? Good. Help me prepare the breakfast!" Seungkwan can only nod while giving a confused looks to his hyung.

But he didn't said anything and started to help Minghao preparing the ingredients to make breakfast.

 

 

Hansol and Seokmin were watching TV in the living room. Both of them looking so focused that they didn't even hears Seungkwan who's telling them that he's going to take a short walk outside.

The brunette sighed as he closed his eyes, feeling the morning wind hitting his face softly. 

To be honest, Seungkwan still thinking about what Minghao and the person on the line were talking about. Who's still roaming around here?

Many thoughts came into his mind, but most of it was a bad thing to think of. What if it was some kind of ghost or a maniac that is targeting teenager like them?

Seungkwan shakes his head. "Nah, that's impossible," he thought to himself. Hand slapping his own face.

After watching the quiet sea for a little more, Seungkwan decided to go back to the cottage.

He turned around and started to walk back to his friends. But something caught his eyes. It's an old-looking car parked at the other side of the beach.

"Maybe someone just want to enjoy the beach too," he said to himself.

The third youngest looked at Hansol and Seokmin through the window, then back at the car. He stared at the car for a minute, then he walked into the car in curiousity.

 

Seungkwan stood beside the old car. The car itself wasn't as old as what he thought. It still looks good on the outside and clean like a new one.

But, there's a light flashing from inside of the car. Seungkwan took a step closer into it and peeked through one of the window.

There's some sort of light seemed to be coming from a small lamp at passenger seat.

He bring his face closer to the window to take a better look into the light. 

 

Then he realised,

 

that wasn't a light nor lamp.

 

 

The brunette went back to the cottage, ignoring Hansol's calls who's waiting for him in front of the cottage and headed straight to his room.

 

He didn't tell anyone about what he saw this morning.


	6. Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obvious Chan and Hansol the great best friend

Seungkwan opened the door to his room in a hurry.

And as soon as he stepped in to the room, he threw himself into Mingyu's bed and covered himself with the blanket.

The brunette tried to control his breath while recalling the thing he saw inside the car earlier.

To be honest, Seungkwan wasn't really sure about what he saw earlier. But it's definitely freak him out.

Just when he was about to forget everything and went to sleep, he heard his phone rang.

"Oh shi- where did I put my phone?" Seungkwan said as he began to look for his phone in the room.

Seungkwan sure he put his phone on the table earlier before they went to the beach, but now it gone.

Then he followed the loud ringtone coming from his phone, only to find it resting on the floor, below the wide open window.

He quickly picked up his phone and focused at the number showed in the screen.

It was a message, with a blank image attached to it.

But then, the brunnete noticed that it wasn't the only picture that the number sent to him. There's about 6 pictures showed, but only two of it didn't get blurred.

He opened one of the two picture. It was a picture of the cottage taken from outside.

'Maybe it was the picture for the website,' Seungkwan thought to himself as he continued to inspect the picture. "Wait a minute-"

Seungkwan noticed a familiar beach mat which was hanging on the fence at the veranda. It was a serenity colored mat with rose squartz strips on the side, exactly the same with the one they brought here.

But, he just shrugged it off. The mat wasn't made specially for them anyway, and anyone can buy that everywhere. Even they bought it for themselves from the local stores on the way here.

Then the next picture almost make Seungkwan threw his phone accross the room.

 

It was a picture of him this morning, trying to peek inside the car through it's window,

 

and the picture was taken from inside the car.

 

Seungkwan ran downstairs as fast as he can. Then, he saw Hansol on the couch, playing something from his phone. Without thinking much, Seungkwan threw himself into Hansol.

The younger startled and stared at Seungkwan who's now hugging him tightly while murmuring 'I'm scared' on repeat right beside his ear and send him shiver all over his body.

Hansol didn't know what to react, so instead, he just do the thing he always did whenever Seungkwan was scared or sad, and it was gently stroking Seungkwan's hair. "It's okay, I'm here." was all Hansol could say to the brunette.

A few minutes later, Seungkwan started to calmed down. He pulled himself up from Hansol and move aside, hands still wrapping around the younger.

"What happened?" Asked Hansol while looking at Seungkwan worriedly.

Seungkwan bit his bottom lip, eyes wandering through the empty hallway and then back to his bestfriend's.

He took a deep breath before explaining to Hansol what just happened to him. Fingers clutching into Hansol's shirt the whole time.

After finishing his story, he looked at Hansol who's now had a warm smile plastering his face. "It's okay. No one will hurt you." 

Seungkwan didn't want to believe that picture either. He kept telling himself that maybe it was some kind of prank Seokmin hyung pulled on him, or maybe Minghao hyung's idea to scare the shit outta him.

"Let just rest in your room, okay?"

"But it's just 8 in the morning?"

"No buts- you're definitely tired. Let's just lay down for a little." Said Hansol while pulling the latter's hand up and headed upstairs to Seungkwan's room.

 

 

Knock Knock Knock

"What?!" Shouted Mingyu from the bathroom, responding to the loud knocks on the door. "Hyung how long are you planning to make me wait? I want to take a bath already!"

There the youngest of the group was standing, in front of the bathroom door. Towel and shirt on his shoulders, fingers drumming on the door on repeat.

He sighed when Mingyu didn't answer his question.

"No, Hansol! I don't want to sleep at my room."

Chan turned his head only to found Seungkwan being dragged by Hansol towards the older's room. There he saw Hansol sighed before agreeing what the other want.

Hansol dragged Seungkwan to his bedroom. They smiled at Chan who's still standing in front of the bathroom and went inside the room.

Chan couldn't help but to follow the two inside.

"What happened, hyung?" Asked him to Seungkwan who's now sitting on the bottom bed, and proceed to sit beside the older.

Seungkwan smiled before answering his question, "Nothing, Chan. Just needing some rest, that's all."

Chan hummed before switching his attention to Hansol. He was about to ask something to him but quickly shouted his mouth again.

"Hyung, how about we go strolling around together later?" Chan looked at Seungkwan with eyes full of hopes. Seungkwan seemed to think for a minute then gave Chan a big smile before nodding.

"YES, thank you, hyung! I love you so muc-" The youngest's eyes went wide when he realised what he was saying to the boy in front of him.

"I love you too, Chan." Said Seungkwan as he ruffled the said boy's hair and laughed at how cute he is.

Chan smiled and ran out from the room as fast as possible. His face was so red that Seungkwan laughed at him again.

Then, Seungkwan noticed that his bestfriend was quiet all this time. He smiled at him and patted the empty space beside him.

Hansol smiled back and went to Seungkwan's side.

"Okay, now let's rest for awhile." Said Hansol and pulling Seungkwan to lay down beside him.

Not long after that, both of them fell asleep with smiles on their face.


End file.
